Sue Thomas FBeye Season 4-1: Episode 8: Making A Movie Is Murder
by stfbeyefan
Summary: Caleb's movie production starts-with Tara as the star! But production is halted just as fast as it started. Also, Jack gets a mysterious note that makes him act strangely. Can the team solve the two mysteries before worlds collide and it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sue Thomas FBeye or any of its characters, so if you recognize a person from this program or any other (I might put in a cameo here and there), know that I do not own them at all. All scenarios and people that you do not recognize, I own that, though they might be inspired from something else, but in no way is it copying them. If I am missing something in this copyright notice, please let me know! **

**KEY: Italics are a memory, and all caps is ASL. Sorry, some of my ASL grammar is bad. I only know a little ASL, so if anyone knows how to properly say any sentences I write in ASL, please let me know, and I will change it to be how it should be! **

**NOTE: What Peter says is pretty much true (with a bit of ad-libbing on my part, of course) The writers added it in for story. Nothing in that part of the story was ever true, even 15 years ago! (I had to finally get rid of that stupid thing!) Though I did add the last comment Peter makes, cause I can't find any information on the latter (I did find several forums on the former, so I know that is true). If anyone knows the real answer on the second part, let me know and I can change it if it's wrong. Read to find out what I'm talking about!**

**NOTE 2: I (finally) finished my finalized proofing of the last story. There was only minor clarification edits and spelling errors (how on earth did I not see those after proofing it 4 times before posting it, I don't know), so you're not really missing out on anything!**

?-?

"Good morning."

Everyone in the bullpen groaned.

"That's what I miss most about California. No Randy." Bobby grumbled. It was his first day back at work, and who comes to visit the team? Their favorite Office Services manager, Randy.

"Hi Randy." Sue smiled, hoping that if she would be extra nice, the sudden headache everyone had would disappear.

He quickly smiled at her. "I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm back."

"What happened to Catharine?" Myles asked worriedly.

"She went back to New York. I thought maybe she could handle the job here, but when I came back, I found all my hard work in shambles. She will not be back anytime soon." Randy replied.

Myles quickly got up, pulling out his phone. "I've got a call to make." he mumbled as he walked out the door.

Randy glared at Myles, but continued his conversation. Sue decided to ignore his ranting, so she looked at Sunny, and signed to her. "JACK JACKET YOU GIVE ME"

Sue smiled as she watched Sunny trot over to Jack, jump up, pull his jacket off the coat hanger, and trot back over to Sue, jacket in her mouth.

"Hey!" Jack said, ignoring Randy and watching Sunny steal his jacket.

"If you won't listen to me, I guess I'm wasting my time." Randy said, extremely annoyed, then walked out the room.

"What on earth is she doing?" Jack asked, after he got up and followed Sunny to Sue.

Sue proudly smiled at him. "I'm teaching her sign, and people's names. I asked her to get your jacket, and she did."

"Yeah, well, It's cold out and I need my jacket. Can you ask her to give it back?" he asked, smiling.

Sue signed to Sunny, and she happily brought it two feet over to where he was standing and dropped it on Jack's shoes. He couldn't hold back his laughter. What Sue didn't teach her dogs.

"Jack?"

He wheeled around to see Peter in the doorway, motioning him to follow his supervisor. Jack quickly nodded, grabbed his jacket and threw it on his chair, and followed Peter.

Once situated in Peter's office, Peter asked, "You wanted to see me? Is there a problem?"

Jack laughed a bit. "No, no problem." He paused, thinking. "Maybe a good problem."

Peter looked confused.

Jack took a deep breath. "Where do I start?"

"What is this about?" Peter asked.

"Uh," Jack started. It was harder than he thought. He had imagined so many times what he was going to say, but now was the time to say it, and he was tongue-tied, and had butterflies in his stomach.

"I love Sue." He finally blurted out, giving way to those annoying butterflies.

Peter laughed. "Is that what this is about?"

Now it was Jack's turn to look confused.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take."

"Huh?" Jack asked, still perplexed.

"Dating within a team is fine. You don't need a supervisor's approval, unless it gets out of hand. Otherwise, I'm fine with it."

Jack stared at him in shock. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Wh-what?"

"You and Sue can date, in fact, you should date. You might get more work done, rather than staring at each other for infinite amounts of time." Peter chucked, remembering the few times he'd walked past the team, looking at the two staring at one or the other.

"The only thing is if you do get married, she can't work on the same team, but can be a consultant for you all, and other teams. That's the only way I can work around the system."

"Uh huh." Jack numbly nodded, then got up and silently walked out the door.

Never had he thought that would happen. He thought he would have to move to another team, which he was more than willing to do for Sue, even though she didn't want it. Now he knew it was perfectly fine the way that they were. And he couldn't process it.

By this time, he was just about at the doorway to the bullpen. He saw Sue come out of the door, and spontaneity kicked in. he quickly walked over to her, picked her up and twirled her around, smiling at her. She gave a bit of a yelp out of surprise.

"Jack!" Sue exclaimed once he put her down.

"What?" he widely smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" she almost whispered, looking around.

"Twirling you." His smile grew bigger.

"But-"

"But nothing." Jack said, leading Sue down the hall, the way that she was going. "I talked to Peter, and-"

"You talked to Peter? I told you not to!" Sue almost yelled. A few people looked at them.

"Shhh." Jack whispered. "He said it was fine." Jack smiled widely again.

Sue stared at Jacks lips, trying to comprehend what she read. "He said it was alright?" she verified.

"YES" he signed. "It's OK. They changed the rules. We are allowed to date."

Sue looked away, trying to process the information. She forced herself to believe that this could never happen. That she couldn't love him. That they were coworkers. And here all the walls were breaking down. Her world was turning upside down, and she didn't know how to process it. Ever since she had arrived in D.C. less than 3 months before, all the feelings she had left 10 years prior surfaced, and she had been fighting them ever since. Now she got the permission to let them go. But could she?"

By this time, the pair had stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Sue?" Jack asked, touching her shoulder.

"I've, I've got to go." She quickly glanced at him, then went into the now open elevator.

Jack just sated after her through the closed door, unsure of what had happened.

?-?

Inside the elevator, Sue stood there, trying to process the information.

"I can do this." She bravely said to herself. "I know I love him. It shouldn't be too hard to let go of everything that kept us apart." She smiled. "Those same things has kept us together right?" She took a deep breath. "This is a good thing. Such a good thing." She smiled. When she got back to the bullpen, she knew exactly what she would do to show him that she was ready for the next step.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I finally finished watching Doc. I've got some pretty good trivias, I can't wait to put them in here soon! Here's one that I'm going to put in (but if you guess it now, it doesn't count-you have to wait!) Has anyone seen the Dave Johnson cameo in one episode? I spotted him! And what's interesting is that the very end doesn't have "The End-For Now" like Sue does, so that means they always wanted to bring back Sue, but not Doc-interesting. I like Sue muuuuch better anyways. There's magic in Sue. And the chemistry between Sue and Jack is soooo much stronger than Clint and Nancy (which, by the way, they married-and not Sue and Jack!). Oooh, this just makes me want to bring Sue back more! Lol!**

**TRIVIA: There's something real in this chapter. What is it? (clue: it's a location)**

?-?

"Knock knock,"

Tara looked up when she heard the familiar voice. "Caleb!" she quickly got up from her desk and hugged him. Caleb laughed at her excitement.

"Are you ready to be a movie star?" he asked once she released him from the hug. She excitedly nodded. "Let me just finish what I'm doing, and I have the whole week off, all for you!

He smiled back.

"Hey," Mya said, leaning up against Josh's desk. "You need any help? I'm insanely bored with what I've been assigned to do, and if you tell me that an agent needs more important work done…" she trailed off, giving him an opportunity to give her a task more appealing.

Josh smiled at her. "Nope, I'm good. Thanks for asking though!"

"Ooh!." She pouted, going back to her own desk with the huge pile of boring work. "Miswell get this over with so I can go Christmas shopping with Maddy later." She muttered to herself.

?-?

"Catharine, please listen to me!" Myles coaxed. All she was doing was saying she didn't want to talk to him very confidently, but he could tell she was crying through the phone. Once he found out she got fired, he had called her. He had been on the phone now for 20 minutes

"No." she responded, hanging up.

"I guess I will have to go to her." He said to himself, then went into the bullpen, straight to Tara.

"I need to you look up an address for me.

"Too late. I'm logged off. You will need to ask Mya for all your technical needs this week. I'm off." She smiled at him as she got up, put on her coat and purse, and went out the door with Caleb. Before she went out the door, she turned around and said dramatically. "Goodbye darlings. I'm off to make a movie." With that comment, she left.

Myles frowned at her, then went over to Mya.

"I know, I know, who do you want?" Mya answered before he could utter a word.

"Catharine Armstrong in New York."

"Oh her." Mya muttered. Myles frowned at her.

After a few seconds, she had the address, and gave it to him.

"Thank you." He responded, going to his desk.

"Hey Sparky," Bobby started when Jack walked back into the bullpen. "What's wrong?" he said when he saw his best friend's confused face.

"I don't know." He almost whispered.

Bobby shrugged it off. If he didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't ask about it, or the favor he was going to ask Jack for either.

A little bit later, Jack was engrossed with a form he was filling out when he heard a very familiar voice ask him a question.

"You ready for lunch?"

Jack looked up to Sue's smiling face.

"Uh, sure." She seemed drastically different than she did a bit ago, but he shrugged it off. It was a lot to take in in a few sentences. He dropped his pen on the desk, got up, and grabbed his jacket. "Where to?" he asked once he turned to face her.

"I was thinking the café next to the holiday market down the street. That way I can kill two birds with one stone, have lunch with you, and find a gift for my Mom. She loves Christmas, so I thought finding something Christmassy would be good."

Jack nodded and smiled and the answer. "The café it is."

Once they were in the hallway on the way out, Jack stopped and asked, "Can you tell me why you ran away earlier?"

Sue looked away, trying to formulate her response. "I think it all caught up to me. I didn't know what to do, so I bolted. I guess I can tend to do that." She looked guiltily at him. "I'm fine now. I've talked it over with myself." She smiled.

Jack reassuringly put his arm around her. "It's OK. As long as I have you, I'm fine." He responded, mostly to himself as they continued down the hallway.

?-?

"I'll take that favor now."

Mya looked up, frowning. "Huh?"

"Lunch?" Josh looked at her hopefully.

She smiled. "Sure."

They both traveled down the elevator together to the cafeteria.

"So, tell me about yourself." Mya said, smiling, talking a bite of her French fry when they sat down with their food.

"I don't know, what do you want to know?" he responded.

"I don't know," Mya looked up, then looked back at Josh. "I don't know a lot about you. I'd like to know everything about you."

Josh smiled at her. "Everything? You'll have to wait a while for everything. But I'll tell you a bit." He paused to take a bite of his sandwich as he thought of how to summarize his life in not so many words.

"I was born in Michigan, lived there until I was 18 and went to college, I'm close to my parents, but my Mom sometimes makes me nuts."

"Don't they all?" Mya interjected, smiling.

Josh laughed, then continued. "I love all things nature, which is ironic, since I live in a city that is made of concrete, but I love helping people. That's why I wanted to become a agent."

"That's beautiful." Mya smiled at him.

"Now, your turn." He replied.

"Ugh! I don't know!" she replied, thinking. "I grew up in Kansas. My sister is Deaf. Well, she's not technically my sister. I was adopted when my parents thought they couldn't have children. Then Maddy came. Surprise!" she jumped up a bit to exaggerate the surprise, signing surprise as well. "I got this internship straight out of college last year, and here I am. I love music, and I love going to concerts, especially with Maddy. Those are the best." She concluded, smiling, obviously thinking of a few concert memories with her sister.

The pair talked all through lunch about growing up, things they like doing, and things they hoped they could do one day.

?-?

Sue and Jack had a great time at lunch. She actually found something for her Mom's Christmas gift almost immediately when they went into the market, but they walked around and shopped for a bit longer, hoping maybe either of them could find something for anyone else on their lists.

"Oh! I know my Mom would love this!" Jack exclaimed, picking up a little vintage Christmas ceramic figurine.

"Then get it for her." Sue smiled.

Jack smiled back. "I think I will." He paused and waited for Sue to look at him again. "Hey, I have been meaning to ask you,"

Just then, Sue's phone buzzed.

"Hold on, it's my Mom." Sue replied once she looked at the caller.

Jack shrugged it off. He would ask her later.

Meanwhile, a man was watching them. He stayed far enough behind so they couldn't see, but close enough so that he could hear their conversation. As soon as he was sure, he quickly slinked away and left the market. He had work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE TO JeanneJam: Yes, there's always romance in my stories :) . If you want a ton of romance, wait until the Christmas story (which is the next story!), there's really no case (though there is mystery!), and the title has the word "love" in it!**

**TRIVIA: OK, I know this one will be probably really hard, but this tells you how nerdy I am to know this bit of trivia (and I had a hard time thinking how to put it in here!) But here it is;**

**What brand of email did Sue have in 2004? (maybe she still has it now, but I would have no idea, that is why I say 'did') I'll give you a clue. It is in season 3, where she was IMing with someone. (any guesses?)**

?-?

"Hey, mate, did you ask her yet?" Bobby asked once Jack and Sue came into the bullpen and sat down. Sue was looking towards her desk, so she didn't see Bobby say anything.

Jack shook his head. "No, I didn't have time. I'll ask her later."

"Can't wait too long, she has to make plans if she says yes."

"I know, I will, I'll ask her, hey, what is this?" Jack asked, holding up a Christmassy envelope that was on his desk. He looked around. Everyone shook their head.

"Maybe you have a secret admirer." Bobby suggested, smiling. He received a glare from Jack.

He opened the letter smiling, but once he read the contents, Jack quickly stuffed the letter in the envelope with a nervous look on his face. He then quickly got up and almost ran out of the room.

"What's up, Sparky?" Bobby called after him. No response, he was gone.

?-?

"Is this better?" Tara asked, almost exasperated. Caleb had such a vivid thought on how he wanted the scene done that Tara was getting a bit exasperated at all the takes. It was now 5:00, and they still hadn't finished the first take, which was 30 seconds long.

"Perfect. Now walk down the street, looking at all the Christmas lights, smiling."

Tara did exactly what he said, and when the scene was over, he seemed pleased. She let out a sigh of relief. One shot down, 1,000 more to go.

"Alright, I want you, where is Don?" Caleb asked, looking around. Everyone shook their heads.

"Maybe he's at the trucks, getting together some props. He is the prop manager." Penelope, Caleb's assistant director suggested.

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, but I need the props for the next scene now. Can someone go find him?"

"I'll go," Will, a production intern eagerly said, then ran off to go back to their production trucks, a few blocks away.

A few minutes later, he came back ghostly white. "B-boss, you need to come here."

?-?

"I need you to analyze this, but please do it quietly." Jack said to Brianna, his friend in forensics, handing her the envelope.

"Sure." She nodded, taking it.

"Thanks." With that, he quickly walked away.

Jack went back to the bullpen and buried himself in his work. He received a few looks of confusion from his friends from his sprint out of the room earlier, but he just ignored them.

Soon enough, it was time for everyone to leave.

Sue finished checking her emails, then logged out of her computer. Once she was logged off, she got up and walked over to Jack's desk. "Do you want to come over tonight? My Mom is making lasagna, I know that's one of your favorites that she makes."

"No, not today." Jack replied distractedly.

Sue studied him. "Are you OK?"

"Fine, fine," he responded, looking down at his work.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that."

"I said I'm fine!" Jack yelled at her. She stepped a few steps back, worried about him. She silently left, but waited in the hallway to talk to Bobby, who would be coming out within seconds after her.

"You OK, mate?" Bobby asked as he was passing Jack's desk out the door.

"I'm fine, why does everyone keep on asking me that?!" he yelled.

"Alright." Bobby said, holding up his free hand that didn't hold his coat. "You going home soon? I heard there's a blizzard that's starting later tonight."

"I'm going in a bit. There's something I want to finish."

Bobby shrugged. "OK, mate. See you tomorrow."

Once Bobby came out into the hallway, Sue came up alongside him.

"I'm worried about Jack. He was fine at lunch, but this afternoon he started acting weird. I hope everything's OK. Do you know anything?"

Bobby shook his head. "No, sorry, he tried to take a bite at me too. I'll call him later tonight, OK? Maybe he will tell me later when he's home."

Sue smiled. "Thanks." Hopefully Bobby would figure out what was wrong.

?-?

"Here's your results." Brianna said as she walked into the now-empty bullpen.

"Thanks." Jack said quickly, grabbing the file. Once he did, Brianna walked back to her own department.

"How on earth did-" he said, confused, reading the results. Then he was distracted by his phone. He looked at it. It was Tara.

"Hudson."

"Hey Jack, it's Tara. Can you come down here? We've got a little bit of a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: The answer to the trivia from chapter two is the Christmas Market!**

**TRIVIA: What does Sue mean by "last time"?**

Jack quickly walked down the Washington streets. It wasn't too far from the office and where Tara and Caleb were filming the movie, so he decided to walk. It would do him good anyways. He looked up into the sky. Bobby was right. Big flurries were starting to fall, and indicator of what was going to happen later that evening. He hoped he would be home at his apartment by that time.

"Thanks for coming." Tara said when Jack came up within hearing distance of her. There was a group of police officers nearby her as well, just finishing taking her statement.

"What's going on?" Jack said distractedly, looking around, and up at the snow.

"Are you OK?" Tara asked. It wasn't like Jack to be distracted like this.

"Fine."

Tara shrugged it off. It was late, and there was no time for analyzing emotions right now. "We were filming, and no one had seen Don the Props Manager for a while, so Will the intern went to find him. He found him like this." Tara explained, waving to show what Jack assumed to be Don, dead on the sidewalk next to the production trucks about 5 feet away from where they were standing.

"There's something fishy going on, and that's why I called you. The detective on the case said it was a drive-by shooting. But why?"

Jack nodded numbly. "Mhm."

"Can you help?" Tara asked.

"Sure." Jack replied, still distracted.

"Thanks. Some of the officers are taking the crews' statements, so how about we let them finish, and we go back to the office?"

Jack shrugged. "Sure."

They spent the night working on the case, rather Tara spent the night working. Jack wasn't acting his usual self. Tara looked at him. It seemed like he was the shell of the Jack she knew, like the real Jack was sleeping, and this was just a person with no purpose.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Why does everyone keep on asking me that?" he frustratedly said as he got up to walk around.

"I don't know, maybe cause you're acting weird?" Tara suggested.

"I'm not acting weird!" he yelled at her.

"Alright!" Tara said, not wanting to bother him anymore. Something was bothering him, but she didn't know what. And she didn't want to push his buttons any more than she had to.

He walked over to the window, watching the thick flurries turn into thick snow. He could barely see the streetlights across the street. It looked like he wasn't going anywhere.

Jack's phone rang, so he looked at it. It was Bobby. He didn't want to answer it, so he let it go to voicemail. He sighed in response. This was something he would have to deal with by himself.

?-?

After dinner, Sue and Carla decorated the Christmas tree they had bought after church the day before. It was a beautiful big tree that they put in the living room, next to the fireplace.

"I was thinking," Carla said when she got her daughter's attention. "Maybe we could have a Christmas party."

"I don't know, Mom. I still remember last time." Sue reluctantly replied.

"It would be fun! We could decorate the house real nice, invite all your friends, including Jack." She nudged her daughter, who chuckled.

"We'll see, Ok?"

Carla nodded, satisfied with the answer.

?-?

"Jack, come on, I know you're seeing my messages, please answer one of them!" Bobby exasperatedly said into his phone, leaving yet another message for Jack. As soon as he hung up, he received another call.

"Why hello there," he smiled into the phone.

"Hello."

"And why do I get the honor of getting your phone call this wonderful evening?" Bobby heard Darcy laugh. "I was calling to let you know that I will be in North Carolina Christmas week to visit with my family, I was wondering, do you want to come with?"

"Let's see, a wonderful holiday, a beautiful woman, and superb food? Sign me up!"

Darcy laughed again. "I figured you'd say that. I booked a flight into D.C. on the 20th, and I figured we could drive down together."

"Of course. I look forward to it. What else exciting is going on?"

"Unfortunately nothing. I love having that extra bedroom back. Now I can put all the rest of my stuff away. I just miss you." She paused. "Except for your persistent complaining in the morning." Even though her words sounded like she was complaining, Bobby could hear a smile in her voice.

"Well, now, would you like for me to call you up in the morning and complain at you?"

"Please! No!" she laughed.

?-?

"Jack?" Tara asked worriedly after she read a very important tidbit of information.

"Mhm?" Jack replied, half asleep in his chair.

"We've got a bit of a problem."

"What?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"3 prisoners escaped from prison last night. Morgan Black, Liam Bowe, and," she paused. "Carl Smith."

Jack slowly nodded. "I know." He almost whispered.


	5. Chapter 4 CONGRATULATONS JeanneJam!

**CONGRATULATIONS JeanneJam! She didn't try, she did. Sue was mad at first, but it ended up to be a good party!**

**TRIVIA: there's a name in here that I invented that somehow means something that the FBI would handle. I did not intentionally put in in here, I just happened to find out when I was verifying it was a real name! (which it is, sorta, lol)**

?-?

"You KNOW?!" Tara exclaimed.

Jack nodded.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"This." He replied, getting up and showing her.

?-?

The next morning, Bobby came into the office early, only to find Jack and Tara asleep at their respective desks.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were filming a movie?" he asked after he shook Tara awake.

"The movie got cancelled. We had a bit of a problem." Tara said sleepily.

"What problem?"

"A murder." Jack responded, waking up when he heard Bobby's loud voice.

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

"A man named Don Sopa. The crew said he was a bit gruff, but he did his job. I only met him for a few seconds." Tara informed him.

"Bobby nodded. "Do we have any leads?"

The two shook their heads.

"Hrm," Bobby replied in thought to his desk.

"Good morning!" Sue said happily, particularly to Jack, Sunny tailing behind her. Jack didn't look up. "Good morning!" she said again, standing in front of Jack's desk.

He quickly looked up, and waved his hand, only to look back down again. Sue frowned as she sat down.

Tara saw this, and waved for Sue's attention. "YOU NOT PROBLEM." She signed.

""YOU KNOW WHY?" Sue signed excitedly. If someone knew why he had a drastic emotional change, she HAD to know why.

Tara looked around. "NOT HERE. MAYBE LATER."

Sue nodded, understanding. "OK."

Once everyone arrived at work, they all started on both cases. Some were working on the murder case, and some on the escaped prisoners, Morgan Black, Liam Bowe, and Carl Smith. Tara had requested the surveillance files the previous night's murder, so they were ready for Sue that morning. The only thing was that the cameras were not showing Don at all, so they were useless.

"I just realized something. No one is giving any sarcastic comments and annoying remarks this morning. Where's Myles?" Bobby asked.

"He probably went to go visit Catharine." Mya replied, not even pausing in her typing.

?-?

Myles knocked on Catharine's door. He had driven all night, and finally arrived at her home. Of course, she had to live on the complete other side of New York City, so he had to drive through the city, which took forever.

Catharine opened the door, but when she saw who it was, she quickly closed it, but not as fast as Myles could stick his foot in the door.

"Could you please listen to me?" He asked.

Catharine shrugged as she opened the door again. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, no makeup, and her hair was a mess. Not the Catharine Myles knew.

"What's the use? I'm long gone from there." Catharine said as she walked into her small living room.

"Don't say that. You are good at what you do." Myles replied, closing the door. "Randy is uh, Randy. You can't please him with anything."

"But that was my chance to move up!" Catharine pouted as she quickly sat on her couch. "I've been stuck at the same job here in New York for 10 years. 10 years! Before that, a job slightly lower than what I have now for 8. I wanted something more, something with a purpose. When they offered me the temp job in D.C., I was elated. I changed my whole look so that maybe I could stay, that they'd see I'm more than just a woman that likes to have fun. That I was professional, ready to do the job. But it didn't work."

Myles sat down next to her. "But you're the most beautiful, intelligent woman I've ever met."

Catharine looked at Myles, tears in her eyes. "But I'm not. I lied to fit in. I am nothing like the woman you've known. She's strong. I'm weak. She's sophisticated. I don't even know what that means. She does everything with a steady hand. I second guess everything. Even what's right and what's left."

"But that's OK. Sometimes I saw through that façade. I liked to believe that that woman was the woman I was dating, not the cold fierce warrior, and I was hoping she would come out sometimes. I love you just the way you are."

Catharine jerked her head towards him. "Love?"

Myles stumbled over his words. He didn't mean to say it that way. "I uh, I mean you're perfect just the way you are. You don't need to change yourself. If you were meant for something more, you would get there by being yourself, not by being someone else."

"But I have to. I don't want to be stuck in this job anymore."

Myles smiled. "Give me 30 minutes. You go freshen up, and we'll go have breakfast somewhere. I'm starved."

?-?

"Hey Jack," Sue said, smiling. She really needed to know what was going on.

"Not now." He quickly said as he got up and left the room.

Tara walked up to the flabbergasted Sue. "I'll tell you over lunch, OK?"

Sue nodded. There was something drastically wrong, and she didn't know what it was, but she didn't like it one bit. She couldn't wait to hear what it was from Tara.


	6. Chapter 6

Myles smiled from across Catharine in a diner not too far from her house.

"What?" she asked, seeing him staring at her, not saying a thing.

"How would you like to be head of accounting in D.C.?"

Catharine frowned at him. "Huh?"

Myles smiled widely. "My friend Rick is retiring, and is looking for someone to take his place. You have an interview with him tomorrow, on one condition."

"What?" Catharine asked, hopeful. She didn't think anything like this was possible.

"You be yourself."

They both smiled at each other.

"Of course. I can't be anyone else." She replied.

"Good." He said as their food came to the table.

?-?

Bobby frowned. "There's no sign of these guys anywhere." He said, looking at everything scattered around his desk, and all the tabs on his computer.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Josh said optimistically, sitting back down in his desk, files in hand. Since he was the newbie, he needed to read up on the three cases. Bobby already knew of two of them, and one of them, he worked on, so he knew it very well.

"You're a bit too optimistic sometimes." Bobby replied. Josh laughed.

"Thank you-I think." Josh replied.

?-?

Carl smiled. Adding that bug in the office when he delivered that letter earlier was so helpful. He was able to hear what was going on without anyone knowing. Hearing Bobby say that they were nowhere in the case was good. Very good. He would just have to shake things up, wouldn't he?

?-?

"So, what's going on with Jack?" Sue asked as she and Tara sat down for lunch.

Tara looked down to think. "Jack received a letter-from Carl."

Sue looked shocked. "Carl-the guy we caught back in September?"

Tara nodded. "He escaped the other day. That's the case Bobby and Josh are working on, and Jack I guess, though he's not doing much for either case." Tara said, thinking about it.

Sue nodded, still in shock. "What did the letter say?"

Tara looked around. The waitress was just bringing them their food. She didn't say anything until after the waitress had come and gone.

"Well?" Sue asked, impatient.

"Uh, I think you'd have to ask Jack."

Sue frowned. "Why?"

Tara didn't want to say the reason, for fear of alarming Sue. She knew the answer, but she didn't want to be the barer of bad news. She was already in big trouble telling her this much. Jack would be angry that she said this much. She would have to leave the explanation up to Jack. "Just ask him."

Sue pursed her lips, knowing Tara wasn't going to say another word, taking a bite of her lunch.

?-?

"I can't believe you did this for me." Catharine smiled as she packed her suitcase again.

"I care for you, Catharine, I don't want to see you hurt."

Catharine paused her packing. "That's another thing. Everyone calls me Cathi."

Myles smiled. "Alright, Cathi."

Cathi smiled as she finished packing. It was good to be herself again, not some mean person who pushes everyone aside to get to the top. And it felt so good that someone wanted her to be herself, and not that person.

?-?

As Tara and Sue were walking down the hallway back to their office after lunch, they were talking. Right before they arrived there, Sue saw Jack coming from the opposite direction.

"Hold on one second." She said to Tara as she walked towards Jack, smiling. Tara stayed behind. Hopefully she could resolve this once and for all.

When she was about halfway there, she saw Jack and all the other people walking around duck. She saw Jack yell something, but couldn't tell what it was. She copied everyone else and got down, not knowing what was going on.

After a few seconds, Jack got up, gun at the ready. Sue followed his actions, and stood up as well.

"What happened?" Sue asked when she got closer.

"Get her out of here," Jack said to Tara who had walked up to them from behind, ignoring Sue completely. He wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"What's going on?" Sue asked as Tara led her into the bullpen, Jack staying outside in the hallway.

Once safely inside, Tara said, "Someone was shooting at you."

Sue looked shocked. "Me? Why?"


	7. Chapter 7 CONGRATULATIONS Guest!

**CONGRATULATIONS Guest! Sorry, I thought I gave the answer away already, otherwise the chapter would've been up sooner! (I've been writing and proofing/posting two different stories at the same time, so my mind is literally in early December (this story) and mid-January (the story I'm writing) so I'm going a little bit wacky ;) )I just realized that you were correct now! Lol!**

**NOTE TO JeanneJam: Wanna know something funny? After I wrote this story, I was like, meh. Not my best. And you love it. (which I' m happy you do!) While I was writing the New Years story, the middle seemed to drag on, but when I read it to proof it, it was actually very good. I guess it's all perspective. Can't wait for you to read more!**

?-?

"It's because of me." Jack said to Sue's back. Tara pointed to Jack so Sue would see. But he didn't repeat what he said to her back to her face when she turned around. He just continued on.

"We need to get you away. You're in danger. Why don't you go visit your family in Ohio for a bit?" he suggested.

"No! What's going on?" Sue asked, demanding answers. She wasn't going to run away from someone or something she didn't know.

"Not here." Jack replied quietly, pulling Sue out the door, watching everything, hoping no one was watching them.

?-?

Carl laughed, hearing the conversation. "That shook you up! Now for next time…" he replied to himself in thought. He never actually intended on hitting her, all he wanted was to torture Jack a little bit more, and watching him squeam. It was so good to see that it was working.

He now had a phone call to make.

?-?

"Jack please, tell me what's going on." Sue asked once they were in Jack's government-issued car. She had no idea what was going on.

Silence.

"Jack?"

He was now at a stoplight, focused on the rearview mirror with wide eyes.

"I'm going to ask you a really weird question. What is being said in the car behind us?" Jack asked, turning the rearview mirror towards her.

Sue looked strangely at him, but did what he said. She looked. She saw a man, talking on the phone. "I'm on their tail... Do you want me to get them?... You know, what we've been talking about…These agents won't know what hit them, literally." With that, Sue turned to Jack with wide eyes.

"Keep reading as I'm driving." Jack replied to her. She reluctantly went back, despite the car now moving. Sue squinted at the mirror.

"I can't get anything. He's too far away."

As he was driving, Jack leaned over and felt his way into the glovebox.

"Jack!" Sue yelled at him.

Within a few seconds and without looking off the road, he handed her a pair of binoculars. She looked to him for an explanation.

"I have them in here for emergencies. Looks like we really needed them."

Sue suspiciously looked at him, still mad that he pulled a stunt like that while driving, but got back looking at the driver behind.

"I still can't get a clear view. It's too shaky and far away." When she looked at Jack again, she saw he was on the phone.

"Yeah, grey truck… I know what Liam Bowe looks like! Just get here!" he yelled into the phone, then hung up.

"Alright, what is going on?" she asked, getting more worried by the second.

Jack looked at her. "I'll tell you later. Just keep an eye on him until Josh and Bobby can get here."

She did as she was told, but after this, she would be demanding a lot of answers.

?-?

"C'mon Rookie, we gotta go." Bobby said to Josh as he got up.

"Oh? What's going on?" Josh replied as he followed him out the door.

"Tell ya on the way." Bobby replied. Josh quickly got up to follow Bobby out the door.

Meanwhile, everyone else continued on their work.

"Did you know Don Sopa's sister was married to Morgan Black for a while?" Mya said to no one in particular, since the only people in the room now were Tara and Sarah. "They divorced soon after he went into jail 3 years ago."

"What?!" Tara exclaimed, coming over to see. She pressed a few keys on Mya's keyboard. She then got excited and went over to her computer and typed some more. "I think we might've found our killer." She smiled. Then her face grew serious. "Now we have to find him."

Mya smiled confidently. "Don't worry, we will."

Tara couldn't help but laugh. "You know, sometimes you're way too optimistic, but sometimes, you're way too pessimistic."

Mya shrugged. "What can I say? It's just me. Now let's figure out how to find this guy."

?-?

"Jack, I've lost him!"

"Don't worry, he'll show up again." Jack replied confidently.

Sue scanned the cars, looking, but not seeing the man and car she was looking for.

Jack knew he was going to do something, he just hoped backup would get there before he actually did.

Sue noticed the tense look on Jack's face. And she didn't like it one bit. She quickly sent up a prayer that they would be safe, and everything would come out exactly how He wanted it. It was all she could do. Just pray.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: this is a very adventurous chapter, with a LOT going on. If it doesn't make sense, PLEASEE let me know (even if it's the slightest thing!). I see exactly wat is going on, but I'm not sure if I described it fully, enough for you all to understand. I know what it feels like to read a story that the writer knows exactly what's going on, but the reader is confused. That is sooo frustrating. I hope my story makes sense! If it doesn't, just let me know what part didn't, and I'll try to describe it better and/or try to explain it in a note.**

**TRIVIA: What episode is Jack mentioning when he says "remember"?**

?-?

Sue sat quietly as they drove to nowhere in particular, driving slower than the speed limit, and not trying to lose Liam, but still trying to make it seem like they didn't know that they knew he was following them. A few minutes after she lost him, she found him again. She still tried reading Liam's conversation to no avail. He now was quiet, silently following them. He did change up his driving position a few more times, trying to pretend he wasn't following them, not knowing they already knew.

Jack's phone rang.

"Hudson."

"Hey, we're near you." Bobby replied.

Jack tapped Sue's shoulder." Do you see Bobby?"

Sue looked and nodded. "He's right behind the guy, behind us."

"Bobby? Let's pull into this upcoming parking lot, OK?"

"Yep."

Jack drove slower, and Bobby drove faster, basically blocking Liam from going anywhere. Because of Jack's quick jerk on the brakes, he was too close to Jack that if he tried to turn into another lane, he would hit Jack's car, and if he went any slower, Bobby would hit him. It was very hard to get in this position, and even harder to maintain it. Soon, they were coming up to the parking lot driveway, and Jack pulled in, and Liam and Bobby followed, having virtually no other alternative without getting hit.

Jack quickly stopped, resulting in Liam stopping quickly, gently hitting Jack's car. Bobby's car stopped, and they gently hit Liam's. Liam was not getting away any time soon, without a fight.

"Ready?" Bobby asked Josh, getting their guns ready.

"Ready." Josh replied, starting to get out.

The two agents ran to Liam's car, guns pointing in the windows.

"FBI!" Myles yelled.

Liam opened the car door and shot at Bobby, but missed, then started shooting at Jack and Sue's car. Bobby had jumped away from the car to avoid the bullets.

"Get down!" Jack yelled as he ducked deep into the seat, and put his hand on Sue's head to pull her down as well.

As soon as Bobby composed himself from the shot, and his jumping away, he quickly tackled Liam, and handcuffed him, confiscating the gun. Josh came by his side to take him to their car.

"That's one down, two more to go." Bobby said before going to see how Jack and Sue were. He knocked on the window. "You OK?" he yelled through the window.

Jack looked up at Bobby and opened the door and got out, running to Sue's door, ignoring Bobby's question.

"Are you OK?" he asked once he opened it and she looked at him. She looked about to burst into tears, but she nodded, getting out. Jack pulled her into a hug. "It's OK." He whispered, still holding her. "We're safe now." He continued to hug her. "I hope." He whispered to himself.

?-?

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Sue asked, walking down the hallway to the bullpen. It was about a half hour later, and they were back at the office.

"Later." Jack replied, walking in.

"Tara, any leads on Carl or Morgan?"

Tara shook her head.

"I did find, though that Morgan and Don were brothers-in-law, though there might be more to it than that." Mya explained.

Jack nodded. "Are you following up on that?"

"Mhm." She replied, going back to what she was doing on her computer.

"How about the shooting in the building?"

Mya shook her head. "Nothing. It's like the shooter appeared out of nowhere, then disappeared into nowhere. No footage of anyone suspicious anywhere. It's like the shots were fired from thin air. That, or the person knew what areas of the building does not have any cameras in that angle, and somehow got into those places. I have no idea how that would happen."

"Hrm." Jack sat down at his desk, and Sue followed him.

"US-TWO NEED CHAT" Sue demanded.

"I KNOW." Jack replied. "LATER."

"Hrumph." Sue pouted, going to her desk. She needed to know what was going on, especially after all that had happened today.

?-?

"Thank you again." Cathi said in the car, back to D.C. They were already in New Jersey, and would arrive in D.C. in a few hours.

"No problem, it was nothing." Myles replied, driving.

"It is something. You've restored the confidence in myself. Thank you."

Myles smiled as they silently continued down to D.C.

?-?

"Jack?" Sue said, running after him as he was walking out the door to leave for the day. He turned around. "Will you talk to me now?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "Come on."

Sue went to grab her things, then followed him out.

"Where are we going?" Sue asked once in Jack's personal car, since the government issued one was shot and banged up, and needed to be fixed.

"Remember that restaurant where we put in the bulletproof glass?"

Sue nodded. "Yes."

"There. They still have a few panels up. We'll sit by those."

"Why?" Sue asked, confused. She thought they caught the guy that was shooting at them.

"Because we need it."

?-?

Tara was working from home. She just couldn't put it down. There was something they all were missing. She was researching Don's history, seeing if Carl or Morgan crossed paths with him, other than his sister. She knew there was something and was scouring everything, but she couldn't find anything. Then she did.

"Eureka!"


	9. Chapter 9 CONGRATULATIONS phyl7375!

**CONGRATULATIONS phyl7375!**

**NOTE: As I was writing the story I'm currently writing (which is a few stories ahead), I realized something. I wasn't ready.**

**Let me explain myself. When I started this fanfic, I had one thing in mind-get the show back, and writing a story to get the creative juices of the crew flowing. I knew it wasn't the best story, and I knew I never could write as good as them, but I tried. Then story ideas started flowing. And when stories start flowing, I need to write them down. So I did, and this is how this fanfic started. As I was writing, I found that each story was getting better and better. I thought that it was because I was getting into the flow, (and that God was helping me :) ) but as I was writing this current story, I knew it was more. **

**There's certain times in my life when I know when He has grown me. It's like a growth spurt. Something you don't really know that is happening, until you look back. And this was the second spiritual growth spurt He has given me. He gives me an idea (in this case, Sue), but He doesn't give the details until I'm ready. And I guess I'm ready.**

**When I started, I knew Sue needed a disaster to leave the FBI, otherwise she would've stayed, and being in love with someone for almost 20 years, she would've eventually admitted it, and I didn't want that to happen off screen. So I made her Dad die. She was so close with him. But I didn't have a reason why she never came back. I figured I would explain that in an few episodes, but the topic never came up in the next stories, and I kind-of forgot about it. Until I needed something from him (rather, Sue needed something) And that opened up a can of words (er, worms) of what I think is the deepest thing I have ever written. There's no fluff, it's raw, honest, and makes you cry. And that is when I really realized He grew me in these past 6 months by writing this story. When I started, I couldn't write like this. I wasn't ready to write like this. And He has grown me into this. And I thank Him for doing that. I might've thought I was when I started, but looking back, I wasn't. And I guess I am now (even though I really don't feel like that), since He has given me this (I don't really know what to call it. Epiphany? Not really the right word).**

**And seeing what He's done these past 6 months, I can't wait to see what the next 6 will bring. Some amazing Sue stories, I'm sure, but also probably some amazing things in my personal life as well. And I can't wait.**

**That being said, as I was writing, I realized what I wrote for mid-January should've really happened probably in October, so at the end of the season (which is 18 episodes, so you've got a bit to go), I'm going to totally re-organize and edit the whole story. (change up the whole thing, all 18 episodes.) it'll be a big ordeal, since there's probably going to be several hundred thousand words (I've already written almost 150,000 words :0), but it'll be worth it. I might add pieces to the stories that weren't there, change things, delete things, move things around, but I feel it'll be a better story. I don't know how I'll do it, but I feel like I need to do this. So when the season ends, (which will probably be around February or so? I'm not sure) I will be taking a break from writing for I'm not sure how long (maybe a few months?) to reorganize the story, then come back to writing season 5/2 with full force! (I already have story ideas…)**

**I just wanted to thank you all for being part of this!**

**I'm sorry for the super looooooong note, but I really felt like I needed to say this, and explain what I will be doing. Anyways, on to the story…**

?-?

"So?" Sue asked once they sat down in the restaurant.

Jack looked at her silverware. He didn't know how to start. "I received a letter from Carl."

"I know. And he threated you with something, but Tara didn't want to say what."

"You know?" Jack looked at her in shock.

"We are all worried about you! You've been acting weird ever since yesterday afternoon, and no one knows why." Sue explained.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "The threat is about you."

"Me?" she asked. Jack nodded. "Why is it about me?"

"He likes threatening me with people I really care about. You obviously were next on the list. He said if I am close to you, You'll be no more."

"What sick man would torture people like this?" she said, looking away.

"Carl Smith." Jack replied to himself, knowing Sue wasn't looking.

?-?

"C'mon, answer." Tara said impatiently as she rung Jack's phone.

"Hudson."

"Jack, I've got something. Morgan and Don not only were related, but they were also crime buddies. The robbery that put Morgan away had an accomplice that was never caught. If my research is correct, that would've been Don. The accomplice ran away with the loot."

"Good work Tara. Now we just need to find out where Morgan and Carl are."

Tara smiled as she hung up. She didn't know where they were going to go, but at least she found that little bug would let her sleep that night.

?-?

"Tara found a lead, but it doesn't help finding Carl, which is the most important right now." Jack explained, still in the restaurant.

"What are we going to do?" Sue asked worriedly.

"You are going home to Ohio. I'm staying to solve the case."

"No I'm not! I'm staying right here." Sue exclaimed, signing as well to exaggerate her point.

Jack just laughed. "Why won't you ever listen to me."

Sue smiled, almost sheepishly. "I do-if you're right. You're wrong to send me away."

Jack smiled. "Oh I am, am I?"

?-?

Everyone came to work extra early in the morning to get a move on with the case.

When Jack saw Sue walk in, he pursed his lips and looked at her, showing his displeasement with her decision. She just smiled sweetly back.

"Mail." The office mailman said as he dropped off the mail.

"Why is there a letter for both Sue and Jack with wedding bells on it?" Sarah asked, dispersing the mail.

"What?!" Jack asked, immediately getting up and coming over to her. He grabbed it out of her hand and opened it. Once he quickly read it, he ran over to Sue, tapped her shoulder, and motioned to follow him. She quickly complied, grabbing her coat on her way out.

"Sarah, can you watch Sunny?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." She said, running after Jack.

"What's up?" Sue said, running after Jack in the hallway. Silently, he stopped and showed her the letter. She looked at it. "What are we doing?" she asked after she had read it.

"Complying."

"What?! Why don't we just ignore it? Why aren't we taking backup? Why let him win?"

"Because everyone could be in danger if we do either option. It's better this way. Only two are involved instead of 6."

"Jack! We need some backup!" Sue yelled, following after him, trying to make him stop.

He turned around and looked at her. "The letter says that we are to go to the park unarmed and not followed. Otherwise the consequences won't be good."

"And what are we going to do when we get there?"

Jack shrugged.

"I don't like this. Let's take backup."

Jack determinedly grabbed her by the arms. "I don't know about you, but I don't want my friends hurt any more than they already are. He's done enough damage to everyone. I want this finished and over with." He softened his touch, and his face. "And I need you. I don't want to lose you because of him."

"But what if we go there and he kills me? Or you? Or both of us?" Sue asked worriedly.

"If he kills you, I'd go up to him and ask him to kill me as well."

Sue looked at him with wide eyes. "Jack!"

"There's no use living without you. If this is what God wants, that's OK with me."

"And what if it isn't want God wants, and you put our lives on the line because you are mistaking God's messages?"

Jack shrugged. "We'll have to just take that chance." He started walking towards the elevators. Sue just stared after him.

"I guess I'll just have to take matters in my own hands. He won't listen to me." She mumbled to herself as she waked towards him, digging in her purse, searching for something.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: Since no one has ever mentioned the age of Jack, I've done the math. (All because of one little, teeny comment I make Jack say in this chapter, lol. If you guess the comment right, I'll give you a chapter!) The only closest mention I've been able to find is in Season 2, The Gambler, obviously Jack and Bobby have known each other for more than 9 years at that time (probably at least a year or two more, since it seems like Bobby's gambling problem started after he became an agent.), and we all know they met in Quantico. From what I can tell, Yannick is playing someone older than himself by a minimum of a year, but most likely several years more (which makes me scared-my fanfic might not be viable anymore. He could be the required retirement age of 57 already! ;( Then we wouldn't have a story, and I wouldn't be happy.). The youngest viable age I can make Jack is 51. Here's how I've calculated it;**

**18-21: college**

**22: law school (he had to have at least one year, if not more, right?)**

**23: sniper training (I honestly have no idea how long this takes, but probably a year?)**

**24: sniper**

**25: Quantico training (this I read is 6 months, but I'm giving it a year)**

**26: first becomes an agent. He can't be a team leader right off the bat (and we know that from other past stories), so I would assume he became that around;**

**28-30: team leader**

**34: meets Sue**

**And 17 years later makes him 51. And that's if it all happened so fast. Real life doesn't work that way.**

**(am I missing anything that he did? If so, then he's older. **

**The only contradicting thing is in Billy The Kid, Jack says that Billy stayed with his family 6 years prior, and it sounds like Jack was still living at home, which doesn't make sense. He would have been already working at the FBI, unless the scriptwriters didn't calculate that while writing!)**

**Unless, do you go through Quantico to become a sniper? If yes (I can't find any info on that in my quick search. There's too many different kinds of snipers), then we can cut out at least two years (but that wouldn't fix the error with Billy), which would then mean we have two years to play with, which then would make his youngest possible age of 49. This darn show has been gone off TV too long. They NEED to either bring it back, or make that movie soon! If they wait any longer, everyone will be too old! (if they start pre-production right now, Jack's age would probably be at least 51 or 53 by release, only giving them 4-6 years of wiggle room before retirement! Gaa! I'm going to cry! My favorite team will be stuck at desks soon!)**

**Which makes me wonder; how old is everyone else? **

**We know how old Sue is from the first episode. She was 3 when she lost her hearing in 1976, so that makes her 46. That one's easy. Too bad no one else has any dates or stories that are identifiable, except maybe Myles, he had his 10 year anniversary in season 3, I think. I definitely know D would be retired (as that's where I put him) because I think in season 2, he and Jack are talking, and he mentions 20 years from then (which would be 2023, not too far away), he would be eligible for senior discounts. Senior discounts can vary from 50 to 65, but let's assume that he's meaning 60 (kind-of in the middle of average). He would be 57 now. And that's if he meant 60.**

**I've done Jack and Sue (and D), anyone care to try to figure out anyone else? (Maybe I don't want to know. It might be frightening for me to know that almost all my favorite agents would be gone!)**

**And I know, don't worry this is the last of long notes (at least for a while!)**

?-?

"You look perfect." Myles said when he picked Cathi up from the hotel she was staying at in D.C.

"You think?" she said, unsure.

Myles nodded. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." She responded as he started driving.

?-?

"Hello?" Tara asked confused. Sue's phone was calling her cell, but she heard nothing. She turned up the volume. A little rustling, but that was it. Then she heard Jack's voice in the distance. What was going on? "Hello?"

?-?

"What are you doing?" Jack asked after he touched Sue's shoulder while driving.

She looked at him startled. "Nothing." She replied, putting her phone back in her purse, hoping he didn't see what was on the screen.

"I just thought I heard voices coming from your phone."

"Voices? My phone?" Sue nervously laughed. She didn't dare tell him that Tara could probably hear the whole conversation.

Soon, they were at the park. Jack parked and got out. As soon as he got out of the car and out of hearing range, she said into the phone, "Tara, I need you to listen. Send backup if we need it. Thanks." Then she got out as well.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" she asked as she put her purse on her shoulder.

Jack shrugged as he walked into the park. Sue followed close behind.

"You do know you're dragging us both straight into the lion's mouth. There's still time to dig our way out." Sue said after him.

Jack whirled around. "You want to see our team hurt more? I sure don't. Whatever that's good for the team."

"You're not thinking rationally! This is stupid! You're putting us both in danger!"

"Then go." Jack replied, nodding towards his car, holding out his keys.

"No! I'm not leaving you as shark bait."

"Then stay." He said, wheeling around, scanning the area.

"No! I'm not leaving both of us as shark bait!"

"Then what do you want?" Jack replied, exacerbated.

"I want you to think. If Carl captures us, you know he'll do who knows what. We need to catch him, not he catches us."

"Then what do you suggest, let it go and suffer the consequences?"

"No," Sue said, deep in thought. "But we know he's here. Why don't we try to outwit him?"

Jack laughed. "And how do you propose that?"

"Sue looked around. "I've got an idea."

?-?

Tara was intently listening to their conversation.

"Guys, we need to go. Sue and Jack are in trouble."

"What?" everyone replied.

"C'mon, I'll tell you on the way." Tara said

?-?

"What's your idea?" Jack said, this time following her. She was walking towards a plastic playset in the playground.

"Let's hide inside the playset. There's usually seats inside. It's in the middle of the park, therefore we can see just about everywhere from the little windows." She replied.

Jack considered this. It wasn't a bad idea.

They arrived at the playset and crawled in the little plastic playhouse area. Because of the snow, no one was playing there, but thankfully the snow was cleared, their footprints not leaving any identifiable marks.

"This is cozy." Sue smiled as she sat on the tiny seat in the 5 by 5 house.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, if you're a 5 year old. I'm not as limber as I was about 40 some odd years ago, when it would've been appropriate for me to be in here."

Sue laughed along with him.

"Then again, my niece makes me do some interesting things when I'm back home in Wisconsin." Jack added.

"Oh?"

Jack laughed thinking about a memory from last year. "Emily, my niece, decided I needed to go on an Easter Egg Hunt. What she didn't tell me was that it was really an Easter Egg treasure hunt. She hid these eggs all over in the worst, narrowest, tiniest places around my sister's house, and I was stuck trying to find them all. She wouldn't let me go until I found them all!"

The both of them laughed.

"It sounds like you're close with your niece."

Jack nodded. He never really thought about it, but he realized that his niece reminded him so much of Sue, and that's why he spent so much time with her. She could be so stubborn, just like Sue, but also so sweet, also like Sue.

"You know, I wanted to ask you,"

"Carl." Sue almost whispered.

Jack looked out. He then saw Bobby geared up, way in the background. "You called them?" he whispered to her in shock.

"Sort-of. I'll tell you later."

As soon as they were sure the team was surrounding Carl, who was casually sitting on a bench nearby, Sue started getting out.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, pulling on her arm.

"Going to catch him. We need to be seen, otherwise he will leave, or worse yet, know that everyone's here. As far as I can tell, he doesn't, yet."

Jack reluctantly agreed. It was now or never.

"Carl," Sue said as they walked towards him.

"Why, it's the lovely couple!" he exclaimed, seeing them.

"What do you want." Jack demanded.

"You to be in pain. You took my only parent away 27 years ago when I was 10, so I'm just getting even with you by taking away someone special to you, but I can't seem to do that, can I? The good always wins. Not this time." He quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at Sue.

BANG!


	11. Chapter 11 CONGRATULATIONS roban05!

**CONGRATULATIONS Roban05! LOL!**

Sue looked in shock. She saw the gun that was going to be pulled in her direction, yet Carl had a spot of blood in his neck, and he fell limp on the bench. She looked around. She saw Bobby about 20 feet away, looking at them. He put down his gun. "YOU SAFE." He signed. She looked back at Carl, dead. She then looked at Jack. Finally the realization hit. She started sobbing, and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. He returned the hug comfortingly. In that moment, he realized the real danger he put the both of them in.

"Thank you God you put that plan in Sue's head. She wouldn't be here now, in my arms, safe." He whispered.

"What on earth were you thinking, mate?" Bobby asked, getting close to the pair, Sue facing the other way, still crying.

Jack slightly shook his head, still in shock. "I don't know."

?-?

"Well?" Myles asked when Cathi came out the doors.

"I think I may have gotten the job!" she exclaimed excitedly. "He said he would let me know tomorrow."

Myles smiled at her excitement. She was truly a different person than the sophisticated, calm woman he knew, but he realized in this moment that he loved her this way much better. She was raw and innocent, rather than calloused and experienced, maybe even a bit cold. But boy, she was a good actor. He never would've expected such a dramatic difference.

"How about we go out to celebrate?" he asked.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, putting her arm through his.

?-?

Now that they knew they were safe and was just looking for one more escapee, Jack took Sue out to dinner, bypassing the whole office altogether. Sarah would take Sunny back to Sue's house later.

"I just want to say how sorry I am to put you through that." Jack said, tears in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." Sue said, looking down. She was still shook up, still processing everything that had happened.

Jack picked her head up with his hand. "Yes, it was. You told me multiple times not to do it that way, and I didn't listen to you. You were right, and I was wrong."

Sue slightly smiled. "Can you promise me one thing?"

Jack smiled back, glad to see her smile, albeit a little one. "Anything."

"Can you promise to listen to me more? If you do, maybe I'll listen to you more."

Jack laughed. "I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything. We are just two very stubborn people."

Sue's smile got wider. "We are, aren't we?"

About halfway through dinner, Sue asked, "What did he mean?"

"Mean what?" Jack asked, looking up from his food.

"He said you took away his only parent 27 years ago." She explained.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't even an agent then. If he meant exactly 27 years ago, I had just become a sniper."

Sue frowned. "What was your first case?""

Jack looked up to remember. "I honestly don't remember. I'll ask Tara to look it up in the morning."

?-?

That night, Sue slept the best she had since she was in the hospital. It was so good to know that everything was going to be alright-at least for now.

She reluctantly got up when Sunny woke her up.

"You disrupted a most beautiful dream." She said dreamily to her. Sunny just sat on the floor, happily panting at Sue.

"Jack and I were about to get married. Everything was so beautiful." Sue closed her eyes, going back to the dream. Sunny sniffed Sue's hand with her wet nose. Sue looked at her. "You're right. We need to get ready for work."

With that, Sue reluctantly started getting ready. Then she had a thought. She would see Jack at work. Now she started hurrying.

?-?

"Good morning." Sue smiled, coming in the bullpen, her eyes only on one special agent.

"Good morning." He responded after hearing her.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Sue asked, looking out the window, then at him. Jack nodded.

"Hey Tara, did you get that information for me yet?" Jack asked.

Tara nodded. "Almost. Trying to tie up some loose ends on something else as well. Give me about 5 more minutes."

Jack nodded, then got back to work on what he was doing.

"Listen up! Rookie's first snitch may have just finished solving the case!" Bobby announced. Everyone looked at Josh, who was proudly beaming at everyone.

"Well," Tara encouraged.

"Well, so, he said that a friend of a friend said that he heard his friend Morgan got out, but it wasn't the traditional way."

"And?" Myles asked, skeptical.

"And, that's it! Right now. He's going to ask around for more information.

"Mhm, right now. We'll see." Myles replied.

"If you can do better Myles, why don't you go find the information." Mya said, a bit teasing.

"I think I will." He said, getting up.

"Wait, if it's a competition, then there has to be a reward." Tara said, getting in the spirit.

"How about steaks at that fancy restaurant Rob from the other team was talking about that he went to last week?" Sarah suggested.

Myles looked at Sarah, then at Josh. "You're on." They shook hands, and the deal was on.

With that, each team went out a different door.

"Which team are you on? Team Myles or Team Josh?" Tara asked Sue, getting up to start their little betting poll.

"Team Josh, definitely. He's young, and already has someone looking." Sue replied.

Jack waved. "Now, Myles has some pretty great snitches. They've really helped in the past. I'm going for Team Myles."

"Really?" Sue scrunched up her nose.

Jack nodded. "Sometimes he gets the most detailed information the fastest."

"I don't believe you." Sue said suspiciously.

"Wait and see." Jack said, confidently leaning on the back of his chair.

Sue couldn't help but laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

**TRIVIA: the book series Josh and Mya are talking about is my favorite book series. If you could name the series, I'll give you a chapter. If you name the author, I'll give you another! (P.S. The author of the series inspired me to write in the first place. Without this author, this FanFiction would not be, so thank you to you!)**

?-?

"Would you like to celebrate my for-sure victory tonight, Ms. Zokoz?" Josh asked when he came back.

"Why of course, Agent Rankin." Mya toyed with him. "But how do you know you're going to win?"

Josh looked at her confidently. "Of course I'm going to win. I got a head start."

"Ooh!" Mya play hit his arm, laughing.

"Maybe if you don't flirt you will get farther." Myles said as he passed the scene.

Josh glared at him. "I will have you know, my sources are diligently looking."

"As are mine." Myles said confidently.

"Alright guys. We still have other work to do. Let's focus on that." Jack said, laughing at the pair, walking to Tara, who had information for him.

"Your first case was a George Smith." Tara explained.

"Any relation to Carl?"

Tara nodded. "His Father."

Jack whistled. He didn't know what to say.

"Well?" Sue asked when he sat back down.

"C-A-R-L SAY TRUE." He signed.

Sue raised her eyebrows.

"It was my first sniper case. I can't believe it." He just sat there in shock.

"I got it!" Cathi exclaimed, running into the bullpen, straight to Myles. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she was now jumping up and down, hugging him.

Everyone in the room stared at the pair. Was this the same Catharine that stared everyone down with those cold eyes?

Cathi let Myles go. "I've got to go. I start working in D.C. after the first of the year, but I'm stuck in New York until then. But that's not too long." She smiled as she slowly walked away, holding onto his hands as long as she could. Finally, she let go and quickly walked out of the bullpen,

"Is that," Bobby started.

"It's like she's completely different." Sarah said in awe, still looking after her.

"She seems like she's 20 years younger." Mya responded.

"What happened?" Sue asked Myles.

"She was trying to be someone she's not. And she's about 10 years younger than me, not 20 years."

"OK, but her personality before…" Mya started.

"Don't judge a book by its' cover." Myles said as he walked out the door.

?-?

That evening, Josh and Mya had a lovely dinner together.

"Really?" Josh asked, shocked after taking a bite of their appetizer.

"Yeah, it's true."

"But the name Catman as a character is just too weird." Josh replied, chuckling

"But his real name is Calvin Coolidge." Mya countered, looking pound.

"And Lizzy likes lizards?" Josh started laughing.

"And Barker has tons of dogs."

"And Winnie likes horses, and they all work at Pat's Pets running a question and answer site? And they're like 12?"

Mya nodded, smiling.

"That book series sounds weird." Josh said, shaking his head.

"That's because I'm telling it to you! If you read it in context, it would make a lot more sense! And just imagine your 10 year old self reading it. Don't you think you would've loved it? I know I did! Every time I pick up a book from the series now, I think back to that time in my life and smile like crazy. Do you have anything that does that for you?" Mya asked.

Josh raised his eyebrows in thought. "Maybe. And yes."

"See!" Mya exclaimed, leaning back in her chair. "The author has actually inspired me to write myself."

Josh raised his eyebrows. "Really? What do you write?"

Mya shrugged. "This and that, whatever comes to me."

"Like what?" Josh smiled.

Mya looked up in thought. "Let's see, a couple animal stories, a SongFic that I've been trying to write for years." Mya laughed. "Nothing special."

"I'd love to read them."

Mya blushed, then shook her head. "No, no one reads my stuff."

"Really? No one?" Josh looked shocked. Mya shook her head. "Maybe you should let someone read it?"

She shook her head again. "No, it's too embarrassing."

"Maybe if you let someone read them, you won't feel as embarrassed."

Mya shrugged.

Just then, Josh's phone rang.

"This is Josh… really… Alright, thank you." With that, he hung up.

"You are now looking at the winner of a steak dinner." He said proudly to his date.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: Two things: An added key for dreams (Bold and italic). I only use it in this story, and another one several stories away, so I'll only mention it during the chapter, rather than adding it into the key. Second thing: I know less about snipers than FBI agents, so what I made up could very well be completely wrong. I have no idea. I am not an expert on any subject in this series!**

?-?

That night, Jack's unconscious memories took control of his dreams.

**_Jack got ready to shoot his target. He was helping out on a FBI case. The man they were after, George Smith, was a notorious drug dealer with a legitimate toy store business, and with a tendency to run. The FBI had been trying to catch him for years, but he always pulled that he was a family man and could cover his tracks, but ever since his wife died a few years prior, he got deeper and deeper into the drug business, not covering his tracks too well. That was when the FBI knew they had him._**

**_Jack saw the team get ready. He heard all their responses to their base that they were. He watched them go inside. Soon after, he saw George climb out the window. So he pulled the trigger. And George was down._**

**_Later on, he walked up to the house. He saw a young boy, sobbing fiercely, coming out of the house and getting taken away by a social worker._**

**_"What's going to happen to him?" Jack asked the FBI agent nearby._**

**_The man looked after the young boy. "A string of foster homes, and therapy, no doubt. He saw his Father get shot. That's going to scar him for life."_**

**_Jack looked at the agent with wide eyes, realizing that was him who made the shot, and changed this young boy's life forever._**

**_"I'm Demetrius, but everyone calls me D." the agent said, holding out his hand, and a slight smile._**

**_"Jack." He replied, still a bit shook up._**

**_"It'll get easier, you know. Sometimes these things just happen. We can't save them all. Some are too far gone." D comforted._**

Jack woke up with a start. "So that's what happened." He muttered to himself, getting up, even though it was an hour earlier than he needed to get up. "No wonder I hid that in the back of my mind." He then proceeded to call his friend D. He needed some more words of comfort from his friend.

?-?

"I can't believe Rankin won." Myles muttered, sitting back in his chair the next morning.

"Believe it." Josh replied.

"Ms. Techno over there probably helped him."

"Did not! He did it all on his own." Mya said proudly.

"No matter how it happened, we have the house he's hiding out in. SOG's been there all night and he hasn't moved, so let's go an arrest the last guy. Let's hope he confesses to Don's murder, otherwise we'll still have that case open." Jack said, trying to center everyone.

"Yes, let's go." Bobby said, getting up.

Before Jack left, he walked up to Sue. "I had a dream about what happened to Carl's Dad. I now remember what happened." He said when she looked up.

"Oh?"

Jack nodded. "And I now know why I didn't remember it."

Sue looked at him, hoping he would continue. He didn't. "Is it a too painful memory to think about?" she asked.

Jack looked like he was fighting something inside. "Yes and no," he replied. He looked at her confused look. "I was overly eager about my first case. Then, when it was over, I was so low with grief. Then someone that was working on that case at the FBI helped me overcome that, and realize some other things." He smiled.

"Who was it?" Sue asked, curious.

"D. He helped me realize so much, and he helped me realize I should probably become a agent. I didn't actually change professions for a bit, but he was the one who initiated it." He smiled, thinking back at the memory of the conversations they'd had back then, and the conversation they had had early that morning.

"Shouldn't you be arresting someone right now?" Sue asked after a few seconds of silence.

Jack slightly shook his head. "Yeah. Thanks." He smiled as he walked out the door.

?-?

They arrived to a run-down, abandoned house that was for sale on the edge of town.

"And this is the kind of hotel criminals are staying in these days," Myles muttered to himself as they all prepared to go in.

Once everyone was in their places, Jack said, "SAM 3-1, you ready?"

"Yep, me and SAM 3-4 are waiting at the back door." Bobby looked at Josh next to him, of which this was his first time doing this, but he looked so calm and collected. Bobby thought back to his first time and chuckled. He definitely wasn't this calm his first day.

"OK, on my count, 3, 2, 1," Jack started.

"FBI!" Myles yelled as they barged the door down.


	14. Chapter 14CONGRATULATIONS Joy4life (pt1)

**CONGRATULATIONS Joy4life! (part 1. Second part will be out in a few minutes.) BTW, it's Dandi Daley Mackall, not Randi :). She has inspired me to write ever since I was young. If you haven't read anything by her, go read something! She's an amazing author, and has something for everyone. With Love Wherever You Are is such a beautiful story, it's her parents' true story, during World War II. Dandi has just so many good stories! Go read one!**

**NOTE TO JeanneJam: Lol, but I don't want them to be on Venus! That is not realistic. I try to make it as real as possible. I hate things that are wrong in movies and TV (for example, in one episode of God Friended me from last year, a person who just met a Deaf girl used her namesign, and she didn't tell her her namesign! That is totally wrong!), so when I write, I want it to be as realistic as possible! I don't want to annoy myself! Lol!**

?-?

"Aw, come on, mate, help us out here. We know you're involved." Bobby said, annoyed, in the interrogation room.

Silence.

"Can't you see, he's not going to talk." Jack countered.

"He has to." Bobby growled in Morgan's face.

"You know," Jack started. "We asked Liam, but we also can ask him again. I'm sure he knows something, since you three were so close." He paused. "If he speaks first, he gets the deal first."

"You know what, I think he'll talk more than this guy. Let's go." Bobby said, storming out of the interrogation room. Jack stayed behind.

"Alright." Morgan whispered, almost so quietly, Jack didn't hear. "I'll talk." He said a bit louder.

?-?

"Whoo-hoo! Let's open up the champagne!" Mya said, opening up a bottle of sparking water in celebration on Josh's win. Josh just laughed as she poured the water into plastic champagne glasses.

"Where on earth did you get those?" he asked, nodding towards the glasses.

Mya shrugged. "There's some weirdly useful things around here."

"What on earth is going on here?" Jack asked, coming in from the interrogation room.

"A party!" Sarah said, handing him a glass of sparkling water.

"Myles and Cathi are taking me and Mya out tonight for those steaks." Josh explained.

"You AND Mya?" Jack verified.

Mya nodded. "I convinced him to make it a double date!"

Jack laughed, especially after seeing Myles reluctant face after Mya's comment.

"Well? What happened?" Sue asked when Jack came back to his desk.

"He confessed to the murder." He replied after sitting down.

Sue raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

Jack nodded. "At first he didn't want to talk, but we convinced him. He said that he killed Don because of revenge because Don used the loot, and Morgan got caught." Jack shrugged. "Pretty much what we thought."

"What about how they escaped? We haven't been able to figure that out yet."

Jack shook his head. "No one mentioned that, even with repeated attempts of asking them."

Sue frowned. "There has to be a way that they did."

Jack shook his head. "NOTHING" he signed. "I have no idea."

?-?

"And that's what happened!" Cathi said as she finished her story. Everyone laughed.

"That was a good story!" Mya said, taking a bite of her steak.

"She has some great stories." Myles said, putting his arm around Cathi.

"I have to say, you're much nicer now. I didn't like you before." Mya confessed.

Cathi looked embarrassed. "I know. I'm sorry. I thought that if I was more confident, I would get a better job. I just turned into a cold person, and I lost my opportunity for a better job because of it. I now know that I should just be myself." She looked at Myles. "He has helped me realize this."

They both stared at each other for a while.

"That's beautiful." Mya whispered longingly.

?-?

Mya squealed and jumped up at the new information she had just found mid-morning the next day. Everyone looked at her.

"What's up?" Tara asked.

"I just received an email from a guard at the prison." She started, walking around her desk so that everyone could see her. "He just realized that one door that had a security alarm on it is offline." She paused, smiling, looking at all the faces intent on her. "That door led to an unmonitored small basement that they used to use many years ago. When he went down there, he found a tunnel that was dug from the basement to a hole in the woods nearby. The reason why no one found this is because no one uses the door, or the basement anymore."

"Good job. It looks like you've finished the case."

Mya smiled happily as she went to sit back down.

Right before everyone broke for lunch, Jack came up to Sue.

"Hey," he said when she looked up. She smiled back. "You wanna go out tonight? We never really got to celebrate the news that I got from Peter earlier this week."

Sue smiled widely. "Sure. We might as well take advantage of that, shouldn't we?"

Jack nodded. "And I have a question that I've been meaning to ask you for a while."

"Sure!" Sue smiled.

Jack happily walked to his desk to grab his coat for lunch.

"I'm happy for you two, Sparky." Bobby said, smiling and still sitting in his chair.

Jack smiled at him, putting on his coat. "Oh, hey, you wanna come over to my place this weekend and help me?"

Bobby smiled widely. "You ready to take the plunge, eh?"

Jack smiled, looking at the floor. "Almost. The surprise is almost ready, I just don't want to waste money. I'm waiting for the perfect moment to give it to her, but I'm giving her a clue for Christmas." He smiled mischievously.

Bobby smiled widely as well. "Of course I'll help you. But on one condition."

"What?"

"That I'll get to see Sue's face when you give it to her."

Jack laughed. "No way. I'm giving it to her alone." He emphasized 'alone', signing along with speaking. "But you can come after!"

Bobby smiled. "Deal."

?-?

"So is this an 'official' date?" Carla pried as she watched her daughter get ready.

Sue shrugged. "MAYBE." She then went back to trying to clip on her necklace.

"Here, let me help you with that," Carla muttered as she went to her daughter and clipped it.

Sue smiled at her Mom through the mirror. "Thanks."

"I'm just glad you're actually admitting it to yourself-the both of you are."

Sue looked down. It was still hard to believe herself.

Carla heard the doorbell, so she went down to answer it.

"Hi Jack!"

Jack smiled. "Hi, is Sue ready?"

"Almost," she smiled as she let Jack in the door.

"Hi," Sue said from the top of the stairs.

Jack waved, smiling. "READY?"

Sue nodded, coming down the stairs. This moment was exciting for the both of them.


	15. Chapter 15CONGRATULATIONS Joy4life (pt2)

**CONGRATULATIONS Joy4life (part 2)**

**TRIVIA: When did they go "ice skating"? Correct answer gives the first chapter of the next story!**

?-?

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Sue asked once they settled in the restaurant.

"I wanted to ask if you and your Mom would like to come to Wisconsin with me for Christmas."

Sue smiled widely. "Of course! I'd love to meet your family!"

Jack smiled, relived that she said yes.

"When do we leave?"

"Next Friday evening." He replied.

"Wow, so soon!"

"Well, it is Christmas in a week and a half."

Sue nodded in realization. "I can't believe it's Christmas already."

Just then, Jack got a wide smile. "How about we do something Christmassy, like ice skating? I haven't done that with you in forever."

Sue laughed at the memory. "It wasn't really ice skating! It was roller blading."

Jack shrugged. "Then let's do the real thing!"

Sue laughed. "OK!"

?-?

"Hey," Tara said as she sat down next to Caleb in the restaurant.

"Hi." He returned, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry about your movie. And I'm sorry I haven't been around, even though you've been in town this whole time."

Caleb shrugged. "It's OK. Maybe the movie wasn't meant to be. But at least it happened early, and not when the movie was mostly filmed. We would've wasted a lot of time and money."

Tara could see that he was hurt. She laid her hand on his. "This was really special to you, and it was ruined."

"There will always be next time." He sadly smiled at her, trying to make it look like he was fine, but he really wasn't, and she could see that.

"Can't we continue it?" Tara asked.

Caleb shook his head. "I've already let go all the cast and crew, and besides, every time I read or see it, all I'll ever think of is what happened to Don."

Tara smiled widely. "What if we rewrite it? Together?"

Caleb smiled hopefully at her.

?-?** Listen to: Won't Let Me Go by Addison Road**

"Jack!" Sue laughed loudly at Jack's ice skating antics.

"What? I'm not doing a good impersonation of a professional ice skater?" he replied to her, then almost fell while skating backwards, trying to spin around on one skate. Sue just laughed harder.

It was a beautiful night. Cool, with snow in the air, but quiet. Only a few others were skating with the two, so it almost felt like they had their own rink.

"Here, let me show you." Sue said and signed, coming up to Jack.

"Wow, you sign and skate, just another feat you can do." Jack smiled. Sue just gave him a look back.

"Here," she said, showing him how to do an easy skating trick. She stayed by his side as he got a hang of it, and when she thought he did, she let him go.

"Look! I'm doing it!" he exclaimed after he did it.

Sue smiled and nodded. "Yes you did."

"I have to be honest, I haven't gone skating much since I was young and playing hockey, so I'm kind-of rusty."

Sue laughed. "That's an understatement!"

"And how are you so good since your skating days?" he asked.

"Practice." She smiled, then skated away.

?-?

"No, you can't do that!" Tara exclaimed, laughing.

"Why not?" Caleb asked, laughing as well.

"Because I'm not comfortable doing that." She replied, calming down her laughter.

"What if I do it?" he asked softly, coming closer to her on the couch.

"You want to act and direct?" she replied softly.

Caleb nodded. "I'd do anything for you. If you don't feel comfortable kissing an actor, would you kiss me?"

Tara smiled widely. "Of course."

"Now," he replied, going back the script.

Tara frowned. She thought he was going to kiss her now.

"I know it's been so crazy, but would you be willing to film this with me next week? No crew, just us." he turned to her again.

How could she be mad at him? "Of course. What we've written is better than what you wrote last time. I love this, and I can't wait."

"Me too." He replied, smiling.

?-?

"Woah, careful." Sue said, catching Jack after he stumbled. She was showing him another trick, but he wasn't really getting it.

"I give up." He replied once he got his footing.

"But-"

Jack touched her cheek with his gloved hand. "But nothing. I just love being with you. This life might get crazy just like this week has been, but I won't let you go, no matter how many times I fall."

The two chucked.

"No matter what?" Sue confirmed.

"No matter what." He replied. "Now, how about some more regular skating?" he asked as he took her arm in his. She nodded, and they skated hand-in-hand around the rink until they closed. And it was the most perfect 'official' first date anyone could ever have.

THE END


End file.
